Day at the Dojo
by HavanaVampire
Summary: "Kyo-kun, I know how important Shishou and martial arts are to you, so I have decided to start going to the dojo with you." Tohru's brave words show Kyo what he means to her. How will he show Tohru what she means to him?


A/N: This story is based off my own experience in practicing Tae Kwon Do. I always like to hear what you think, so feel free to tell me through a review or PM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

The door to Tohru's room hung open as Kyo approached. When he poked his head around the door frame, Kyo was shocked at what he saw: books covered the floor of the room in a scattered array. Several lay open to some page of importance, others stacked in untidy heaps around the room. Among the dispersed books in the once neat room, sat Tohru in the middle of the chaos.

"Uh, Tohru, what happened?" questioned Kyo from the door, not daring to enter.

"Oh! Kyo-kun!" Tohru jumped up surprised. "I was just reading books I got from the library." She answered nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"What are they about?" Kyo asked, reaching for the nearest book.

"Kyo-kun! Wait!" Tohru started, but it was too late; Kyo had already seen the title of the book.

"Martial Arts? Are they all about martial arts?"

"Y-yes," Tohru admitted in defeat.

"Why are you so interested in martial arts suddenly?"

"Kyo-kun, I know how important Shishou and martial arts are to you, so I have decided to start going to the dojo with you," Tohru blurted, turning red in the process. "But I wanted to read a little about martial arts before I told you."

"Oh," Kyo said, realization dawning on him. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. Shishou would be happy to welcome you at the dojo."

"Sorry, Kyo-kun. I didn't mean to keep it a secret," Tohru hung her head.

"Don't apologize. Come on, Shigure sent me up to ask you about dinner. It's getting late," replied Kyo.

"Eh! I completely forgot! I'll start right away!" Tohru cautiously walked through the jumbled books, careful not to step on any, and rushed to the kitchen.

Kyo glanced back into the messy room, and smiled to himself before following Tohru.

"I have to work late all this week, so I won't be able to attend the dojo until Friday," announced Tohru at dinner that night.

"That's fine," replied Kyo. "I'll tell Shishou when I see him tomorrow."

"What's this? Tohru's going to Shishou's dojo?" asked Shigure.

"Really Tohru? What made you decide?" questioned Yuki.

"Yes. I thought I would start because Kyo-kun talks so highly of Shishou and how he is such a great Master," answered Tohru.

"Ah, I see," said Shigure, slyly glancing at Kyo.

"Are you sure? Martial arts is not easy and you have not had very much physical training," retorted Yuki.

"Hey! Don't discourage Tohru if she says she will try, stupid rat!" snapped Kyo.

"I was just giving her advice, stupid cat."

"Thank you Yuki," Tohru interjected before the conversation dissolved into insults exchanged between Kyo and Yuki. "But I already decided. I can handle it." Tohru set her most determined expression on her face and clenched her fists in the air.

"Okay then," Yuki said, giving it, and the matter was settled.

That Friday, Kyo and Tohru walked to Shishou's dojo right after school. When they arrived, students already had begun training inside with Shishou instructing at the front. Shishou bowed to the class to dismiss them as he saw Kyo and Tohru enter the dojo.

"Hello Tohru. I'm glad to hear you want to practice at my dojo," Shishou greeted them walking to where Tohru and Kyo stood by the door. "Kyo, could you get Tohru a uniform and belt?"

"Yes, Master," Kyo bowed and walked to the back of the room.

"What kind of experience do you have with martial arts? And what kind of physical exercise are you used to?" questioned Shishou.

"Well, I don't have much exercise experience, and the only experience I have of martial arts is what I have read," answered Tohru.

"A true beginner then!" exclaimed Shishou. "We'll go easy on you the first day."

Kyo appeared then with a uniform for Tohru, already dressed in his own. "There are changing rooms over there you can use." Kyo pointed to where he had come. "Class will start when you are done changing."

"Okay, I will not take long," Tohru promised and marched off determinedly.

Class started with a bow to Shishou. The students were lined up by rank then stretching and warm up exercises began.

The exercises seemed to go from fast to faster for Tohru. She had trouble keeping up and even understanding how to complete some of the maneuvers became confusing. At the end of an hour when Shishou called a stop, Tohru was sweating more than she could ever remember and had worked muscles she didn't even know she had.

"How'd you last the first half?" Kyo asked Tohru, barely breaking a sweat.

Tohru had to gulp down air before she could answer. "First half?"

"Yeah," Kyo answered, handing Tohru a water bottle, which she accepted gratefully. "The first hour is just a warm up, the second hour gets into the fighting moves."

At Tohru's wordless gape, Kyo went on the reassure her. "The second half is a slower pace, more individualized. If you kept up with the first half, you'll do fine."

Shishou called the class back to order then, and Kyo raced back to his place across the room. Shishou instructed the class to complete several kicks, punches, and blocks, all of which were unfamiliar to Tohru. She tried to keep up, following what Shishou said, but ended up lost at places, trying to manipulate her body in a way she didn't believe possible.

At the end of the second hour when Shishou dismissed the class, Tohru's muscles ached and she was tired enough to lie on the floor and fall asleep.

"What'd you think?" Kyo asked, approaching Tohru. "Great work out."

Tohru could manage a non-committal grunt before she gulped down more water.

"I'm going to stay and help clean. You can either walk home or wait outside for me after you change, Tohru," Kyo said.

"I think I'll wait for you," Tohru answered wearily and trudged off to the changing rooms.

The walk home was horrendous for Tohru; it was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other.

Kyo, seeing how tired Tohru was, carried her book bag and tried to make light conversation.

As soon as they arrived home, Tohru headed for the bath. Only after she was half way through, did Tohru remember about dinner. Tohru rushed the end of her bath and raced to the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I forgot about dinner again!" Tohru called.

"That's alright," Shigure answered. "At Kyo's suggestion, I ordered take out."

"Okay, then," Tohru mumbled, relieved.

"You should go to bed now; you look exhausted," Shigure advised.

"Okay," Tohru repeated and turned around.

The next morning, Tohru felt so sore, she didn't want to get out of bed. She groaned and rolled over, but her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten dinner the night before.

Just as Tohru began to pull her strength together to get out of bed, a knock came to her door.

"Yes?" Tohru asked as she sat up.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Kyo asked. When Tohru gave her approval, Kyo stepped in holding a tray of breakfast foods. "When you didn't come to dinner last night, I thought you would be hungry this morning, so I made you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you so much Kyo-kun!" exclaimed Tohru as Kyo set the tray on the table by her bed, then sat on the floor.

"Shishou said he was impressed at how hard you worked yesterday. You could have taken it easier, ya know," Kyo said as Tohru began to happily munch her breakfast.

"But I wanted to try as hard as I can to do my best! I just didn't know how hard it'd be. And now I feel sore all over," Tohru confessed.

"You'll get over being sore as you build your strength," assured Kyo.

"Yes! I know my next trip to Shishou's dojo will be easier! Thank you for breakfast, Kyo-kun, but I have to get up to clean and shop today."

"Oh, that's fine. I can do the cleaning and shopping for you. Just tell me what needs to be done," offered Kyo.

"EH? You don't have to do that Kyo-kun! That's how I earning my living here!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I'm sure Shigure understands. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Well, I have a list of groceries in the kitchen…" Tohru began "But you really don't have to, Kyo-kun. I'm fine; I'll be up in a little while."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind; I volunteered," Kyo replied, standing. "I'll start now, then."

"You don't have to start now…" Tohru trailed off, looking down at her food.

Kyo smiled to himself watching Tohru turn red. "That's fine with me. I'll stay awhile."

Fin.


End file.
